1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data management method, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as laptop computer due to its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. A solid state drive (SSD) is a storage apparatus which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. For these reasons, the flash memory has become an import part of the electronic industries.
In an example where a control circuit of a flash memory storage apparatus supports compression functions (i.e., functions that compress data stored by a host system and writes the compressed data into a flash memory), if data management information corresponding to the compressed data is also stored into a spare bits area of a physical programming unit already stored with that compressed data, a space of the spare bits area of the physical programming unit stored with the compressed data is reduced accordingly. This reduces a space for storing an error checking and correcting code, and thereby sacrifices an error checking and correcting capability. Therefore, how to effectively manage related information for compressing data has become one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.